The Want To Kill
by lilyflower991028
Summary: I hated him. I absolutely hated him. I wanted to kill him. To gouge his eyes out, or maybe pour acid all over his face so he would be unrecognisable. He killed my brother. He killed him. He was going to pay for this. I could promise him that, at least. (oneshot)


**Lilyflower991028: Hey guys! Just a new fanfic I thought of and wanted to share. Oneshot! And yes, you guessed it.**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Lily: Yes, it's a Shugo Chara fanfic. You know, I don't know if you guys noticed, but it's really easy to write Shugo Chara fanfics, especially if you've already watched it. I don't know why, but every different idea fits with Shugo Chara, it's weird. Like vampires: it suits shugo chara. Like a romance: obviously, it suits shugo chara. Maybe a horror: it fits shugo chara. Have you guys ever wondered why? Cause I really don't know!**

**Amu: This is a horror! ;9**

**Lily: Kay...**

**Amu: Btw, I know you always accidently type Ami in instead of Amu. I know. I know everything.**

**Lily: Creepy...ok guys, enjoy this horrific horror! :D Oh, and Amu is about 17 years old in this.**

* * *

**Amu POV **

I wanted to plunge a knife into his chest, making his blood ooze and splatter everywhere. But that wouldn't be any fun; he would be dead in no time.

I'd like to take my time and slowly, but extremely painfully, torture him until he looked lifeless, but was still alive. I wanted to torture him so bad, but I couldn't. I needed to think out my plan carefully.

He was a cop-and a smart one at that. I couldn't just sneak up on him on some random night and capture him. He would be able to counter that. No, I needed something to outsmart him.

It had been less than a week since the so-called-cop Ikuto Tsukiyomi killed my brother, Yuichiru Hinamori.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi...will pay. Soon enough. I just have to figure out a plan.

Yuichiru had been a pleasant boy from the day he was born. He was a lovely child-and a great older brother. He always helped me, took care of me, and played with me when my parents couldn't. He didn't deserve death. That Ikuto Tsukiyomi guy did. I mean, how many times had he failed his job? He was a cop. He was supposed to help save lives, yet whenever he was on a case it seemed at least one person died. Coincidence? Highly unlikely.

Yuichiru was fucking murdered on his own birthday. Yes, that's right. His own fucking birthday. And I was going to tell Ikuto this. So he would plunge into his own guilt and drown in it.

He would pay.

**Flashback **

**Ten Years Ago**

**Yuichiru's Birthday**

"Hey mum, when's Yuichi-oni-san coming home? I asked.

**(A/N: Yuichiru is 3 years older than Amu. Also, Ami doesn't exist in this.)**

My mum smiled and patted my head.

"He said he'll be home soon, so wait patiently, ok?" She asked.

"Ok!" I said, smiling. Today was Yuichiru's birthday, and I wanted to make it the best one yet. We had everything-a bouncy castle, a chocolate cake-his favourite, may I add-food for lunch, and ballons and accessories. Now all that we needed to do was wait for Yuichiru to come back home.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Yuichiru opened the door, and I ran up to him.

"Yuichi-oni-san!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back, kneeling down so we were face-to-face.

"Why are you so excited?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Come in here!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the lounge.

When we went in, mum and dad were already there. Like planned.

"Happy Birthday!" We said in unison.

The chocolate cake Yuichiru loved was in the middle of the table, candles glowing mysteriously.

Yuichiru's smile grew even wider when he saw this.

"You guys did this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah! Because Yuichi-oni-san was a good little boy, we got you a cake! And that's not all! We got you a bouncy castle!" I exclaimed. Well, more like screamed.

"Really?!" Yuichiru asked. I nodded my head and we headed towards the backyard.

When we got out, Yuichiru gasped and ran towards the bouncy castle. I followed, jumping on after him and bouncing up and down.

Once we had calmed down a bit, Yuichiru bounced over towards me and hugged me tight.

"Yuichi-oni-san?" I asked.

"Thank you, Amu," he said.

"For what?"

"For this, of course!"

"I didn't do anything! It was mum and dad who did everything,"

"It wouldn't have been the same without you,"

I blushed.

"Let's go eat!" I said, jumping off the bouncy castle. Yuichiru laughed and followed me.

**End of flashback **

'That son of a bitch!' I thought, throwing a pen at the wall, which broke and dropped to the floor. I sighed. Yuichiru used to be so happy. He used to love each and every birthday he had. But now he was fucking dead. He was fucking dead, and that Ikuto Tsukiyomi guy didn't even realise it! That son of a bitch!

I kicked the wall with all my might, but didn't even feel the pain in my foot.

I had tried to cal the Ikuto guy, but when he picked up, he didn't seem guilty at all. In fact, when I asked him if he knew what he did, he didn't fucking know!

**Flashback**

I dialled in Ikuto's number and put the phone to my ear. After three or four rings, he picked up.

"Hello, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi speaking. Who is this?" he asked.

"Hello there, Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I said, making the most sinister voice I could.

"Who's this?" he asked, unaware of my killing intent.

"You don't know? Well, does the name Yuichiru Hinamori ring any bells?"

"Hm...I don't know anyone by the name of that."

"Don't joke around!"

"Calm down. Who is this?"

"Why the fuck do you care, you bastard? You're probably laughing right now, aren't you? AREN'T YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! Yuichiru shouldn't have died. Do you know what you did? You killed him. You fucking killed him. He had a long and happy life ahead of him, but you fucking ruined it!"

"Um...I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about."

My anger surged like water that got over-boiled. I hit the wall with my fist, a crack appearing.

"You fucking asshole. I don't know what game you're playing at, but you will PAY for killing Yuichiru. You will bathe in your own blood, as I stab you to my heart's content. And no one will hear you scream," I said.

"Um, are you alright? Do you need any help? Miss, I can get you help," he said. I sighed. He was more of an idiot than I thought.

"Oh, so now I'm crazy? Sure. I'm not the one who can't even do his job properly. I mean, you're a cop! And you let people die? Who the hell do you think you are? God? You can't just play around with peoples lives like that. It's gonna take a miracle for god to forgive you for how many times you've sinned. You. Are going. To die. In seven days. I promise you that," I said, hanging up. Then I threw the phone at the wall, breaking it in my anger and frustration.

'Calm down, Amu. He wants you to be like this. He wants you to be angry. Calm down,' I thought.

**End of flashback**

I grabbed a chair and sat down.

'What should I do...?'

I suddenly snapped my fingers.

"He wouldn't be suspecting me to come...if he's that stupid and can't remember that he killed Yuichiru, he can't be suspecting me to come! I'll just go in and capture him," I said, a smirk on my face. "This'll be interesting..."

**Seven Days Later**

I lightly knocked on the door of the Ikuto Tsukiyomi guy's house. After a minute or so, there was a husky voice from behind the door.

"Who is it?" He drawled.

'Good, he's half asleep,' I thought.

"My name is Amu. Could you please open the door? I have some business to...discuss with you," I said, patting the knife in my coat's pocket.

"Right..." Ikuto said, opening the door. He was wearing...barely anything. In fact, he was only in his boxers. I looked away and coughed.

"Ahem...um, could you please...put some clothes on?" I asked as politely as I could. Ikuto looked down at himself then blushed.

"Sorry...please, come in. I'll just uh...go upstairs and change..." he said awkwardly. I took off my shoes outside and walked in.

"I'm going in," I said, letting myself in as Ikuto ran upstairs.

**(A/N: 'I'm going in' is a phrase Japanese say when entering someone else's house.) **

I walked into the lounge and sat down on a soft, white couch facing a HD screen T.V. I took this chance to look around. A chandelier hung above my head, illuminating the room in a slight glow. The house was pretty big, which made me wonder if he lived with someone.

Ikuto ran down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wai-!" Ikuto started, when I heard a thud from the stairs.

I jumped up and ran over to him. Ikuto had fallen face first on the floor.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside him. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Y-yeah...I'm alright..." he said, smiling at me. It was then I realised how close our faces were, which made me gasp and jump up. "What's wrong?"

"E-eh? Uh nothing..." I said, hiding my blushing face.

Ikuto stood up and we walked back to the couch, sitting down.

"So what business did you have with me?" he asked.

"Eh?" I asked.

'Oh crap! I forgot about that...'

"U-um...I forgot..." I said. I hadn't really forgotten. I just couldn't bring myself to say it for some reason.

"Oh...well, can I offer you a drink? I have apple juice, milk, coffee, or tea," Ikuto said.

"Oh, it's fine, you don't have to do that,"

"You're a guest; this is the least I can do,"

"Uh...well, I guess I'll have coffee, please,"

"How much sugar?"

"Hm...one and a half teaspoons, please,"

"Coming right up! Oh, by the way, I never caught your name,"

"It's Amu Hinamori,"

"I see,"

With that, Ikuto retreated to the kitchen.

Once he was out of sight, I let out a long sigh and slouched against the couch.

'What the hell am I doing?' I wondered, feeling the sharp edge of the blade in my pocket.

Ikuto walked back in with 2 plates of cake and 2 cups of coffee. He placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat back down.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip. The warm liquid entered my mouth and went down my throat, sending warmth through me.

"You make a very nice coffee," I said.

"Thanks," Ikuto replied.

Surprisingly, we ended up talking and laughing for a while. I hadn't forgotten about Yuichiru, though. But I just didn't know what to do.

Ikuto looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's raining, and pretty heavily, too," Ikuto said, closing the curtain and walking back to the couch.

"Seriously? I don't have an umbrella...do you possibly have one I could lend?" I asked.

"I left mine at work in my office..." Ikuto said.

I sighed.

"What should I do?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I can't drive you even if I wanted to," Ikuto said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I drive a motorcycle," he said.

"I wouldn't ride that even if it wasn't raining," I said. Ikuto laughed.

"What should you do?" He asked.

"I don't know..."

"I could let you...stay here,"

"Eh?"

'Stay here?!' I thought.

"N-no, I can't do that! I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"Don't worry about it. For now, you can go ahead and take a shower. It's upstairs on your left at the end of the hall. I'll get you some clothes and show you to your room later," Ikuto said.

"Thank you,"

"Don't worry about it,"

I ran up the stairs and headed towards the shower.

'That wasn't the only reason I didn't want to stay,' I thought, my face going red. 'What should I do?'

**12:28 p.m.**

I swiped the knife around that had been hiding in my pocket. I was sitting on the floor against the wall, and it was already late.

"What to do, what to do, what to do..." I whispered to no one.

Did I have the guts to kill him, after all this? I sighed and stood up, putting the knife down.

'...'

I picked it up again and hid it behind my back.

'What the hell am I doing?' I wondered.

I reached Ikuto's room and silently opened the door. I heard Ikuto slightly stir, making me tense. But other than that, he didn't wake.

I quietly walked into the room and spotted a picture on his desk.

My eyes widened when I saw the familiar faces in the photo.

It was me and Yuichiru.

I tiptoed over to the desk and picked up the picture. Yuichiru and I were hugging each other. It was when I was about 8 and Yuichiru was 11. Yuichiru had a soccer match that day, and he was covered with dirt.

**Flashback**

"GO Yuichi-oni-san!" I shouted. Yuichiru kicked the ball with all his might. It flew across more than half the field, passing the goal keeper and smashing into the goal net.

"YEAH!" I shouted, fist-punching the air. My mother and father, who were sitting next to me, clapped.

We were sitting in the small audience stand on the side of the field. Yuichiru waved to us, a triumphant smile on his face. I waved back excitedly. There was cheering coming from the crowd, as Yuichiru walked back to his team bench and grabbed his water bottle.

"Nice job, kid!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"WHOO! Great kick you got there!" Another shouted.

Some others who were rooting for the other team looked pissed off. I couldn't stop my adrenaline, making me jump up and run down the stand. I ran over to Yuichiru's team bench and enveloped him in a hug.

He was taken by surprise, but returned the hug.

"Hey, Amu! Did ya see that kick?" He asked, winking.

"Yeah! That was awesome! The ball flew across the field!" I exclaimed. Yuichiru laughed and patted my pink head.  
"Yuichi-oni-san is amazing!" I said.

"Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without my friends," he said, slightly moving away so I could his team mates.

They grinned at me and introduced themselves.

After that, we went home, ecstatic.

**End of Flashback**

I smiled gently at the picture, then put it down. Ikuto grunted, and I knew he had woken up.

"Amu?" he whispered.

"I just can't stop it," I said, my voice cracking and tears streaming down my face.

"Eh?"

"I just can't stop this feeling. I love Yuichiru. I love you,"

"Amu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't do this...I just can't!" I smiled like a Cheshire cat. "This'll make the feeling stop...this'll make it stop..."

I raised the knife, sharp point towards Ikuto, which glinted under the moonlight. I laughed, but it also had a hint of sadness in it.

"Amu?!" Ikuto shouted. "Sto-!"

I brought the knife down into his chest, blood splattering everywhere. I laughed and cried at the same time, causing me to choke in the midst of it.

"I love Yuichiru...and I love you," I said, kissing him on the forehead.

His eyes were lifeless, blood oozing out of the wound.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Lily: Hey guys! Yeah, creepy ending...**

**Amu: I love you... I love you...! I love you!**

**Lily: Whoops, forgot to say. Cut!**

**Amu: Phew! That was a creepy oneshot!**

**Lily: *whispers*: she's weird like that!**

**Amu: Ne, do you know creepypasta?**

**Lily: Yes and please stop talking about it it creeps me out...!**

**Amu: Hai!**

**Lily: Seriously, it's so creepy! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this horror oneshot! :)**

**Amu: Review!**


End file.
